His and Her First Love
by Ninja of the Sky
Summary: He was the best in the class. She was the biggest dope, ever. He had a family for some time. She never knew the word 'family'. He removed himself from people. She wanted people to notice her. What happens when the dark Uchiha Sasuke falls for the Dope?
1. Uzumaki Naruko

Author Notes;  
_Hello everyone; how are you? I am fine, if you want to know. Well, just so you know, this is a Sasuke and Naruko story. In the beginning….well, let's just stay these two (an others, I'm guessing) are mine. Uchiha Mina, Uchiha Ryuu and their son, Uchiha Sasuke (named after his grandfather) but other then those; I don't own Naruto and Company. Sad, I know. Anyways, let's get to the story, yes? Well, here it is._

_His and Her First Love_

Konoha; Uchiha Manor

"Mother? Could you tell me story?" asked a young child, laying on a large bed. A woman, dark eyes and golden hair, walked over to her small child and smiled softly. She sat down on the bed and rubbed the child's head softly. The small boy giggled as his mother did this, smiling. The woman glanced around the room of her grandparents; Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruko.

"Yes. Which one do you wish to hear?" she asked in a calm tone. The child looked thoughtful for a while, rubbing his chin in a playful manner. The woman's smile wouldn't fade as she looked at her first born child.

"Mother? Could you tell me the story of Great-Grandpa and Great-Grandma?" the woman's smile turned into a small frown. It had always bothered her to talk about the dead. However, the hopefulness in her child's eyes made her sigh.

"Yes, of course. As you know…"

Konoha; Uzumaki Naruko

"I won't be shown up!" yelled a female's voice. She was at her run-down house, alone. She had been training for some time now; doing push-ups, sit ups, pull ups, and other stretches. She had been telling herself that for a long time, that she wouldn't be shown up by anyone.

She wasn't special like the other kids; she didn't have parents or siblings that could teach her the cool Jutsu the other kids knew. She could only build up what strength she had. But, even that wasn't enough. As hard as she tried, and she did, she just couldn't do anything right. It was if the gods didn't want Uzumaki Naruko to become a ninja, let alone be the fifth Hokage. But she never gave up because she didn't believe in fate or destiny.

Letting a small yawn escape her lips, Naruko sat up and glanced at the clock. 9:30. She still had time to shower, get dress, and eat before she had to go the academy. She was in the Ninja Academy for Young Ninja. As an orphan, she had no where to go and with no family, she couldn't take care of herself if she wasn't a ninja. But, she didn't mind it. With becoming a ninja, a dream came into mind. She knew the Hokage, or the old man which she calls him, and knew that many people respect him and trust him; she wanted that. So, with a pledge made from blood, she promised herself that no matter what happens, she will become the Hokage. She thought it would be a good idea; she would get noticed and get respect all at once.

Letting another yawn out, she got off of the floor. As she stood up, her arm went straight to her right shoulder, rubbing it slightly. How her muscles hated her for putting them threw that. Naruko sighed as she walked, in a sluggish pace, toward the bathroom.

She looked at the wooden floor, gloomy. She had, once again, spent another restless night of training. She hadn't been sleeping in bed for a while now, maybe two or three weeks. Her crystal blue eyes wore heavy bags under them, showing her tiredness.

Once the Naruko reached the bathroom, she removed her cloths; a simple orange shirt with black nin pants. She glanced at herself in the mirror, eyes casting toward her wrapping around her small bust, a small smile formed as she remembered her younger years as a female ninja. They had always told them that women ninja were far different then males. They told them that they always had to make sure their bust was wrapped in medical wrapping because it was the only thing strong enough to hold them.

The girls had giggled and made jokes about it, but Naruko didn't. Ever since then, she patted her bust down, making them stay slightly flat. But, at the age of twelve, it was getting harder and harder. For she had started to grow them.

Growling, she un-wrapped the wrapping around her bust and higher stomach. She also dropped her green boxers (she thought they were way more easier then ladies underwear and cheaper too). Naruko sat down on the edge of the bathroom as she started the water. She enjoyed it to be warmish. Not too hot or cold. Once she found the temperature she liked, she took the shower head on.

Naruko let out a small noise, as she put her foot and soon her whole body in. She stood there, enjoying the droplets of water that flew out towards her tan-ish skin. It seemed like the water healed any soreness that she had before, making her muscle become calm and relaxed.

As her body relaxed, Naruko went to get her soap bottle. She opened the top of it and inhaled, eyes closing. It smelt so lovely, of flowers in the meadow. However, the name of the sent was 'rose'. Smiling, she turned the bottle around and poured a hefty amount into her hands and started to rub it on her body. She couldn't help but giggle as she saw the small bubbles form and soon pop once she brushed her hand over them.

By this time, her whole body was wet, soaked even. Her hair, golden in color, turned into a darker tone of gold. As she rinsed her body off, she made a grab for the shampoo and conditioner (they were in one) but not before the set the soap back first. Once more, she inhaled the sent of the shampoo. This time, it smelt of mint. For some reason, she always loved the smell of mint. She didn't like the taste of it, oh no, but the smell was lovely. Pouring more of the shampoo then the soup, Naruko started to wash her hair. She would rake her hands threw her hair in a fast then do it slowly. She enjoyed the feeling of her too-sharp nails digging into her scalp. It was like itching a dog behind their ear; they loved and lived for it.  
But, once she was done with the process of washing, she rinsed once more. When she was finally done with her shower, she bent down and shut the water off. Her blue eyes showed happiness and awareness, making it almost seem like she wasn't even tired in the first place.

She blond academy student reached for a towel and wrapped it around her torso. She stepped out of the shower, making sure she landed on her dirty cloths and giggled. It seemed like she was in there for a long time because the mirror she looked in before she went into the shower was misty, not daring showing the girl's face. She swiped her hand across the cool surface of it, grinning. Once she saw herself, however, she didn't grin for long.

Her long, golden hair was a mess. It was sticking on her face and started to drip onto her nose. Naruko crossed her eyes for a moment, looking at the rolling droplet. She wrinkled up her nose, wanting it to just…go. But, it didn't. So, taking the "face towel", she rubbed her face. She looked back at her nose, glad that she didn't see the water on her nose.

Drip.

Naruko glared at her nose as she folded her arms across her chest. So, instead of using her face towel, she took out yet another towel. This time, however, it was fuzzy and dark blue. Without thinking about it, she dropped her head down, looking at the ground, and wrapped the towel on her head. Once she knew her blond hair was all in the towel, she stepped out of the bathroom and stretched her arms, going over her head and yawning.

Then went straight to the kitchen, wanting nothing more then to have a nice bowl of ramen with some milk. Smiling, and still undressed, Naruko made her way to the cupboard. She opened the first, and saw nothing. She opened the second, and once more, saw nothing. She began to get desperate, trying to find any ramen in the house. But, much to her dislike, there was nothing but spoiled milk in the refrigerator.

Letting out a deep growl, Naruko stomped out of the kitchen. With nothing to eat, she had to either not eat or get Iruka-Sensei to get her something. And being the person who she is, she didn't want her sensei to do more then he had to for her. But, she would have to go see the old man. She does, after all, need to eat.

With food leaving her mind slowly, she glanced at the room where she was at. It was her room. The smallest of the rooms. There was nothing but a bed, a desk, a dresser and some other smaller things. She hated being here because this was the room where _it_ happened. Ever since that day, she couldn't think straight anymore.

Shaking her head, she went to her dresser and opened it. She went through it, getting out medical wrapping, a pair of clean boxers, a fish net shirt that was long sleeved, a orange shirt that was short sleeved, and a pair of nin pants. She took all of these things and threw them onto her bed, smiling only slightly. She un-wrapped the towel around her body first, then her hair. But, before she took the towel out of her hair, she started to dry it, rubbing it. Once that was done, she started to un-wrap the medical wrapping. Naruko took the neat roll and wrapped it around her bust, making sure it wasn't to lose nor to tight. As she finished that, she saw that she had more, she wrapped some around her hands. She, then, took the fish net shirt and put it on, smiling. She always like the feeling of the fish nets on her skin. Sighing happily, she put on her orange shirt.

With her upper torso dressed, she grabbed her boxers. She tilted her head when she saw the pattern. They were normal boxers, however, they were yellow with small frogs on them. Naruko laughed as she pictured a ninja wearing these. She couldn't hold back a smile as she put them on.

"Only cool ninja wear boxers with frogs on them," she mumbled to herself, with a smile. She put her pants on with ease.

With getting dressed out of the way, she had time to find her hair brush and two rubber bands that were black. She went into the bathroom once more, and started to do her hair. She smiled as she tied back half of her golden hair into a tight pony-tail. She did the same with the other half; making her ping tails. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at her person. She looked good, after all.

As the young ninja walked out of her bathroom, she glanced at the clock and yelled. Naruko ran to the door, taking her keys with her, and slipped on her black sandals. She slammed the door shut, leaving the little clock reading the red letters of 11:46.

Author Notes;  
_Hm. How was it? Yes, I understand that it was very, very short. But, that's alright, right? Hm, oh well. Tell me what you think about it, yes? I had do something like this. (sighs) well, yeah. Try and be nice, alright?  
Ja Ne!  
_


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

Naruko ran as fast as she could, racing against time itself. She let out a battle cry, clearly enjoying the fact that she was running over, pushing, and stumbling over people as she ran. Her bright blue eyes held a faint sparkling when she heard the people yell and scream at her; and it felt good. It felt good to be notice, to be seen.

However, she wore a sad smile when one person went to far. But, she kept running, her blue eyes now sad.

"Demon," he has said, muttering under his breath. If Naruko wasn't a ninja-in-training, she wouldn't of heard it, but she did. She had always wondered why she had been called that; she wasn't demonly at all!

She was cheerful person, one who would risk it all for her friends and her dreams. She would smile, even thought sometimes it was fake, and cheer the loser on. She wouldn't cry either; crying didn't help. She found out the hard way.

Within moments, thanks to her intense training, she made it at the academy without a problem (minus the curses from the people). She was greeted by a young girl, who was poking her fingers together, in a shy way. She smiled softly, seeing her friend coming toward her. The young girl also wore a small blush as the blond ninja came toward her. And, to the girls up most surprise, Naruko hugged her.

"Ne, your so kawaii Hinata-chan, when you blush!" She stated, clearly ignoring the fact that the poor girl was about to faint. But, as the hug ended, Hinata was greeted with a grin that showed determination.

"Let's kick some arse today, Hinata!"

Hinata could only nod to her friend. She knew that she could never be like her best friend. She was far to shy, so timid. She couldn't take a risk. However, these thoughts soon left her as she felt her friend swing her arm around her, her grin becoming wider.

"H-hai…" Hinata whispered softly, following the loud blond female. The shy girl listened as her friend ranted about ramen, something that she believed to be the foods of the gods. Hinata could only giggle softly at this; Naruko was always like this, cheerful, that is. However, they came to a halt when they saw a group of girls, bunched in together, as they watched the new student.

He was, after all, a looker. He held a bored impression on his face, ignoring the girls as they threw themselves at his very feet. He held dark eyes that looked as if there was no end. Hair so black it looked blue if the rays of the sun hit it just right. His choice of clothing was slightly odd; a high collared shirt which was blue, white pants that stopped at his knees, and what looked like medical wrapping around his thigh.

Naruko snorted softly, seeing two rivals/best friends fight over him.

"Tch, Sasuke-kun is mine, Forehead girl." The pale blond one stated, her blue eyes closed and her hand waving in the air. The other girl, a rose colored female who had lovely jade eyes, snorted, sneering. Forehead girl was none other than the beautiful and smart Haruno Sakura.

"Ha! Like Sasuke-kun would ever go out with a PIG like you!" she faked a laugh, making the blond growl and her eyes lit up with passion to kill the rose haired teen. And the Pig was Yamanaka Ino, a beauty in all of Konoha.

"What was that, Forehead girl?" she asked, as if she didn't hear what she had just said. However, Naruko's gaze was no on the new student. He was sitting down, staring out of the window. Naruko's brow rose slightly at this. He seemed…sad, if that was the right word.

But a small tug on her sleeve made her break out of the small trance she was in. It was Hinata.

"H-Hey…m-maybe…we should…g-get to our…seats…?" she asked in a kind tone that made Naruko smile. Naruko nodded and walked over to their normal seats; right in the center of the room. They sat next to (Naruko that is) Nara Shikamaru and his best friend, Akimichi Chouji. At the moment, Shikamaru was sleeping (or faking it, who knows?) and Chouji eating baroque chips happily. Naruko plopped down, waving at Chouji who waved back. Hinata made it to her seat, blushing softly as she folded her hands in her lap. Naruko turned to her friend.

"Ne, what do you think of Sasuke?" she asked, suddenly, blue eyes gazing upon him once more. Hinata blushed softly, looking down at her pale hands.

"I-I can't s-say…" she mumbled softly. Naruko sighed.

"He looks like an asshole to me." She said, a little to loudly. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino marched over toward them, along with the other 'Sasuke-kun's true fan girls!' club.

"N-A-R-U-K-O! What did you just say about my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her tone dangerously low. However, she was glared by a blond, other known as Ino.

"He's not yours, Forehead girl!"

"Psh. Like he'd be yours, Pig!" she shot back, glaring. However, Naruko's rude comment about 'their' Sasuke-kun brought them back to their victim.

"Tch. I said, he looks like an asshole to me. I mean, he knows that your all, 'Oh Sasuke-kun! Fuck me here and now!' yet he pays you no mind? Yeah. Totally an asshole." Naruko said, without thinking. Hinata gently poked the blond youth, who had her eyes close, arms crossed, and was nodding as she spoke. Naruko glanced at her friend before seeing a dangerous-looking Sakura and Ino. Naruko flinched when Sakura spoke in the kindest tone she'd ever heard.

"Ahh, care to repeat that, Naruko?" she asked, softly. Naruko shook her head. Sakura and Ino (as well as the other club members) cracked their knuckles together. However, before they could beat Naruko up, Iruka-sensei came in, slamming a tall stack of papers onto the teachers desk.

"SIT DOWN EVERYONE SO WE CAN START THE LESSON!" he yelled loudly, making everyone either flinch or scream in fright (some people didn't notice the teacher coming in).

Sakura and Ino (members included) glared at Naruko and promised her an easy death after class. Naruko turned her head, not even bothered by this, and showed it as she put her head down and listening to her teacher teach his boring lesson.

"Today class, we will be practicing outside, so if you will…" before Iruka could finish, most of the students began to get out of their seats and head for the door. Naruko, on the other hand, poked Shikamaru softly, who grunted. She poked once more, making him swat his hand around. Naruko growled as she jabbed him in his side, making him jump.

Shikamaru glanced over at Chouji, who was eating his chips with a small on, then at the girl next to him. He grumbled softly when Naruko gave him the thumbs up.

"Troublesome woman…" he said, standing up slowly. His shoulder were slouched as he walked toward the door, slowly.

"Troublesome men." Naruko stated, her voice a little to high. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and glared weakly for a moment, before giving up completely.

"Your not worth it…"

Naruko held up on tan finger, smiling as she did so.

"You mean it's to much work." This comment made Shikamaru smirk softly.

"Yeah. That's it." Naruko smiled even more as she nodded, putting her hands behind her back as she followed Shikamaru who was following Chouji. Hinata was tugging along beside of Naruko, her head down. The students walked down the hall and out into the court yard that looked nice.

The wind was blowing softly so that the green grass swayed, the large oak tree shivering softly. The old-looking swig that clenched onto the oak tree's branch tightly, twitched slightly. The sun was out now, making everything become more clearer and come to live, including the birds. The birds let their love song float into the air, making everyone calm and relax.

However, Iruka's clapping hands prove that even at a peaceful moment like this, the world was still cruel.

"We will be working out here today, only because I have nothing to test you on," at this he chuckled when he heard the class groan. Iruka was famous for his surprise quizzes on everything. "And I thought you could use a break. So, after you all run around the building for an half-in-hour, do forty jumping jacks, eighty push-ups, you can rest." He said in a cheerful tone, as the students gaped.

Naruko folded her arms across her chest as she snorted.

"Pfft, that's all! This is walk in the park!" she grinned, thrusting her thumb into her chest, making Shikamaru sigh and Chouji and Hinata smile at their friends odd behavior.

"Oh? Is that so, Miss Uzumaki? Well, I guess you can do double, am I right?" Iruka asked, rolling his eyes. Naruko glared at her teacher as she snorted, nodding her head with full confidence.

"Duh. I am, after all, going to be the Hokage!" she proclaimed, making everyone (minus Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Iruka) groan and even snicker.

"Psh! Like a push over like you could ever become the Hokage." A boy called out, making everyone either growl at the boy or laugh. Naruko rolled her eyes and stomped her foot childishly.

"Like you could tell me what to do, you jerk!" she shot back, slightly heart broken by his comment. However, she didn't let it get to her for long, when Iruka shouted out that he wanted the work to be done or no one was getting free time.

Naruko and her little group sighed as they nodded, and started to jog.

* * *

Four hours later, a panting Naruko laid down on the grass, her hair swaying with the grass and the branches as the wind blew. She had, just like she told everyone, done everything Iruka said, multiplying it by two. One hour of running around, eighty jumping jacks, and one-hundred sixty push ups. This made the whole class gap at her, wondering why she had done that, because Iruka never said to do double.

She laid next to the cloud dazing Shikamaru, the happy muncher Chouji and the shy Hyuuga. She closed her blue eyes for a moment, before scowling as a dark shadow cast over her. Naruko opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing before her. She glared.

"What do you want, pretty boy?" she asked in a cocky way that made Sasuke smirk.

"Che, I want nothing." He states, making Naruko twitch slightly.

"Ne? Then why come all the way over here, when your lovers await." She said, motioning the rabid fan girls who was glaring and cursing her name. Sasuke smirked once more.

"I just wanted to say…"

"Yeah…?"

"That you're a dope." Sasuke said, before turning his heel and heading for the opposite way. Naruko twitched as she stood up, pointing at him.

"Yeah? Well…you a teme!" she yells, making every girl glare at her with such an intensity that it made her shiver. Sakura and Ino led the little march that they had to do to get to her. Shikamaru picked himself half way up, leaning on his tan arms as he looked at his friend.

"So troublesome…" he mumbled before plopping back down, watching the cloud race in the sluggish way in the blue sky. Hinata was talking with Chouji softly, so she paid no mind to her only friend. However, Chouji was and pointed to Sasuke.

"Hey…why is Sasuke getting naked?" he asked just loud enough to save Naruko. The girls turned around, and almost drooled when Sasuke took off his shirt just to lay it down so he could sit under the shade. Naruko mentally thanked Sasuke for doing that, and thanked Chouji even more. Maybe she should buy the plump boy some food later…

Completely forgetting the attack, Naruko watched as all of the girls ran toward Sasuke, hearts in their eyes. Naruko smirked at Chouji.

"Nyaa, I owe you one, Chouji!" she chirped, smiling brightly now. Chouji nodded and placed a chip into his mouth, smiling.

"Ne, Naruko-chan?" said a voice. Naruko turned around and smiled at Aburame Shino, who was a silent guy. Naruko waved at him, then patted the ground next to her. Shino shook his head and walked over toward Hinata, and sat next to her. Naruko grumbled as she looked up at the sky. She could only smile lightly when she saw a cloud float by that looked like a heart…

* * *

Tch. Not good, I know. I know I made Naruko a little OC…sorry. I just didn't want to make her…too much like Naruto, you know? But trust me, next time, it'll be much better.

Next time…Naruko and Sasuke are gonna do something. But what?! LA GASP! Review and you just may know!

Oh. And I don't own Naruto and Co.

Ja Ne.


End file.
